Fueling the Fire
by shulesaddict77
Summary: This is the epilogue to my story "Not like this". Spoilers for 2x15. COMPLETE


**This is an epilogue for my story "**_Not Like This_**". It doesn't make much sense if you haven't read this story, though I'm sure it's not necessary to have read the story to 'understand' the smut! :-)**

**This is especially for **_AMiserableLove_**! I admit, I didn't need much convincing to write it and it actually got a little out of hand. I blame Nick and Jess for it! They were the ones who kissed so passionately on-screen. :-) **

**I hope you enjoy! The first paragraphs (in italics) are taken from the last chapter of "**_Not Like This_**" to ease you into it! ;-)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them!**

* * *

"_It's just … I need to know what happens afterwards." Her gaze flickered up to his eyes for a second before she focused her gaze back on his chest. "Like, can I spend the night with you or is this a one time only thing and I just slip out of the room and ..."_

"_What makes you think this is a one time only thing?" Nick interrupted her._

"_It is not?" Jess asked, locking eyes with him again. _

"_You didn't answer my question." _

"_You didn't answer mine."_

"_I asked first." Nick said determined._

"_I just …" Jess let out a deep breath before she continued. "Okay, this is kind of scary but I'm just gonna say it to get it off my chest because if I'm not gonna say it, I'll regret not telling you and then we are skipping around the issue for weeks and ..."_

"_Jess, what are you talking about?"_

"_This is just … I ..." Jess trailed off before she sighed exasperatedly. "Okay, let me try this again." Worrying her lip, she curled her hand into a fist against his chest, trying to ignore his hand that was drawing soothing patterns at the base of her spine. "I … am …"_

_Nick waited a minute if she would continue but when she didn't say anything else he asked softly. "__You are what?"_

_Her hand was still curled up against his chest and he could see her pulse flutter nervously. __"__Jess?"_

_Jess looked up at him, seeing his eyes shining with concern and something she couldn't identify and she pulled him down to her, pressing a kiss against his lips before she hugged him close, burying her face in his shoulder, inhaling deeply. Taking in his unique scent, she gave herself a mental shove and whispered against his skin. "I love you." Turning her head, she pressed her lips against the rapidly beating pulse at the side of his neck. "I love you, Nicholas Miller."_

_Nick froze, wondering if he had heard her right. This was just all too good to be true. He hadn't expected to hear those words from her. At least not yet. Leaning back, he lifted his hand and put a finger under her chin, trying to pull it up gently but Jess refused to let him turn her head. _

"_Jessica, would you please look at me?" Nick asked, his voice full of tenderness and Jess finally turned her head up, looking him in the eyes. Nick threaded his fingers through her hair and brushed with his thumb over her cheek before he leaned down and pressed a tender kiss against her lips. _

"_I love you too, Jessica Day." Nick whispered against her mouth before he sealed her lips with his again._

* * *

Jess could feel him shifting against her, his whole length pressing into her side and the thought of him wearing a big sock instead of underwear crossed her mind, making her smile under his lips.

Nick leaned back to look down at her as he felt her mouth curve up into a grin under his lips. "Why are you smiling?"

"I just thought of your 'big sock' statement." Jess replied, the grin growing wider on her face.

"Yeah, I told you it was a _big _sock." Nick stated, giving her a wink.

"I can feel that." Jess grinned, turning onto her side, one of her legs slipping between his. "Very impressive."

Nick trailed one hand down her back, closing the gap between them again to let his tongue slip back into her mouth. His hand tightened against the small of her back and he pulled her even closer, twin moans slipping over their lips as his erection met the wetness between her legs and Jess wrapped her hands around his neck, their kiss getting more aggressive as she slid her leg along his thigh, rubbing her center against him.

"I need you, Nick." Jess whispered against his lips as she trailed one hand down his chest, wrapping her hand around him and pumping it slowly up and down. "I need you in me."

Nick leaned his forehead against hers, breathing heavily as her hand slid up and down, increasing the pressure with every pump. A strangled sound rumbled out of his throat and he reached down, stopping her hand. "If you continue like that I won't last long."

"I don't care." Jess said hoarsely, her finger trailing over the tip and Nick sucked in a breath. "Let go, Jess. Please. I'm begging you. I don't want to come like this. Not the first time."

"So you'll let me make you come like this another time?"

"You're killing me." Nick rasped, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

"Where are the condoms, Nick?" Jess asked urgently and Nick pointed towards the nightstand, pressing his eyes shut when she crawled over him to reach the drawer. But as he felt how her breasts brushed against his face, his eyes snapped open again and he wrapped one arm around her waist and lifted his head, capturing one nipple in his mouth and flicking his tongue over it.

"Arghh!" Jess groaned, almost losing her balance as she arched back to give him better access. Nick swirled his tongue around the peak, sucking it in, grinning against her skin when he heard her moan.

Releasing her nipple out of his mouth, he looked up into her face, a smug smile appearing on his face as he saw that her eyes were closed, her nostrils flaring as she tried to get her breathing under control. "Jess?"

"Hmmm?" Jess mumbled incoherently, her eyes fluttering open, hooded with desire.

"Condom!" Nick stated, grinning broadly.

"Right." Jess replied huskily. "Condom."

As she reached for the drawer again, his fingers suddenly slipped between her legs and she almost knocked her head against the bedside lamp as one finger slid into her. Closing her eyes, she bit her lip, completely forgetting what she wanted out of the drawer as his finger massaged her slowly. Suddenly his finger stilled in her and she looked back over her shoulder at him. "Why did you stop?"

"Condom, Jess." Nick said, starting to pump his finger in and out of her again and Jess replied breathlessly. "You are the one who is distracting me constantly."

"I can't help myself." Nick told her, slipping his finger out of her, trailing it softly upwards, brushing over her clit and Jess shuddered. "I'm just a man, Jessica, and you were waving your breasts in front of my face."

"I'm not ..." The rest of the sentence got lost in the moan that came out of her mouth as Nick slipped two fingers into her. "God, Nick! Stop it!"

"You really want me to stop?" Nick asked, moving his fingers in a steady rhythm in and out of her.

"No." Jess whimpered, taking in some sharp breaths before she reached down and grabbed his hand. "Yes! Stop! I don't want to come like this."

"You do know that women can have more than one orgasm per night, don't you?"

"That's not funny, Nicholas." Jess groaned, putting her head on her arm, well aware that his fingers were still in her but she couldn't bring herself to make him pull them out of her.

"It's a little funny."

Looking at him accusingly for making fun of her, Jess pulled at his hand until he slipped his fingers out of her so that she could turn around and open the drawer to grab the condoms. Turning back to him she held up three packages and a mischievous grin spread out on her face. "You know, teasing me like that might not have been a very wise idea."

"Why?" Nick asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Remember the 'You need one, tops two' conversation?" Jess asked and Nick stared at her hand, his eyes glued to the three packages. "We are gonna use at least three, Mr. Miller. So what do you say? Are you up for it or is this too much for you to handle?"

"Jessica Day, I didn't know you were so insatiable."

"Only when it comes to you." Jess smiled down at him. "We have to make up for all the times we didn't act on the attraction."

Throwing two packages on the nightstand, she tore the last open and took out the condom. Slipping one leg over him she sat back on his knees and took him in her hand, rolling the condom painfully slowly down his length and Nick gritted his teeth, almost coming in her hand.

Taking in a deep breath, he pulled her hand away from him and pushed her back, rolling over her and positioning himself between her legs. His hands searched hers, their fingers intertwined and she stared up at him wide-eyed as his tip parted her folds and he slid slowly inside of her.

Jess arched her back, pushing her hips up to draw him deeper into her and Nick hissed. "God, Jess. Give me a sec, will you? I don't want to embarrass myself."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Jess replied, squeezing her walls around him, drawing a deep groan out of him.

"You are enjoying this!" Nick stated, his voice slightly reproachful.

"I would enjoy it more if you would get in me already, Nicholas. I can hardly feel you."

Nick pushed carefully into her, giving her time to adjust to his size, until he was completely buried in her. "Better?"

"Much better." Jess murmured, her eyes glazed over with desire and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. "You can move now."

"I'm not sure if I can. You're … you're pretty tight, Jess, and … I don't know how long I'll last."

"Nick?" Pulling one hand out of under his, she lifted it to his face and cupped his cheek, brushing her fingers over his lips. "I doubt that I'll need you to last long and I think we've established that you have very skillful fingers. They can always finish the job."

"I guess." Nick said quietly. Leaning down, he slipped one hand behind her back and lifted her up to deepen the angle of his thrusts.

"I think you don't need your fingers after all." Jess groaned out loud, feeling the first tug of her orgasm tightening her stomach.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Nick started to take her with deep thrusts, holding on to the last strands of his control until he felt her shatter around him, following her only seconds later.

Her heart was still beating wildly in her chest, her breath still a little erratic and she turned her head to look at Nick laying beside her. "Wow! This was ... this was even better than I expected."

"Thank you!" Nick said smugly and Jess propped herself up on one elbow and smacked her hand playfully over his chest. "Don't be so cocky, Nicholas Miller!"

"You were the one who said wow!" Nick said, capturing her hand in his before she could smack him again.

"Because it's true." Jess admitted.

"For what it's worth." Nick replied, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow back!"

"You know what's strange?" Jess asked, stretching out beside him, laying her head on his chest.

"What?" Nick asked, his hand playing with the curls of her hair.

"It didn't feel awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole 'friends who finally crossed the line' thing." Jess elaborated. "It wasn't awkward. We weren't even clumsy."

"Maybe because we wanted to do this for a very long time." Nick said quietly. "Maybe because we wanted it so much."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Jess?"

"Yes." Jess said, turning her head so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I'm really glad we've crossed the line." Nick told her, leaning down to brush a kiss against her forehead.

"Me too." Jess replied, trailing a finger over his scruff before she snuggled back into his embrace. "Oh, and Nick?"

"Hmmm?"

"We have still two condoms left."

"You're gonna be the death of me, aren't you?" Nick groaned.

"But not before we've used those two condoms." Jess said mischievously.

"At least I'll die a happy man." Nick sighed and Jess giggled as he flipped her around and pressed her into the mattress, clearly intending to start round two.

* * *

**This is really the end of this story now. But don't worry, like I said, my head is full of ****ideas for those two. I have one more multichapter fic and two (maybe three) one-shots swirling around in my brain additionally to the two on-going stories I'm currently writing. These two are just so inspiring. They are such amazing characters. I can't thank Liz Meriwether enough for creating them.**

**So, I hope to see you soon and I would love to hear your thoughts! Until the next time! **


End file.
